nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Crocker
Mr. Crocker is the mentally unstable school teacher of Timmy and, like Vicky, is one of the secondary main antagonists in the show. Although most adults, even those as dumb as Timmy's parents, simply do not believe fairies exist, Denzel Crocker believes otherwise. He has been shunned by his colleagues and students alike, and yet despite his clumsiness, he is actually one of the smartest characters on the show. He has correctly second guessed Timmy's usage of his fairies a number of times, and has invented a number of devices that can actually sense magic and fairies, although they are usually destroyed by either Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, or Poof. He still lives with his mother, Dolores, and his house is decrepit and run down. Mr. Crocker's room is filled with photographs of wands, newspapers, and pictures of fairies. He has an old computer in the middle of his room which also has a web camera. He also has ears down to his neck. When Denzel has anything involved with Fairy Godparents or suspects there's one around him, or even says the word, Denzel spasms three times (each spasm spoken with "Fairy", "god", "Parents") while saying 'Fairy godparents!'. His appearance isn't that of a normal human being, having an ear on his neck. Denzel is often considered insane due to his constant obsession of fairies. In his early childhood, Crocker was kind, brave and handsome. Due to losing his fairies, he is unattractive, having cricked teeth, a hunched back and his ears on his neck. If Timmy hadn't affected the timeline, Crocker would have been a handsome college professor. As in the case with Francis, A.J., and Chester in the episode It's A Wishful Life, this assertion is, at best, questionable as the alternate timeline presented was part of a test given to Timmy by Jorgen Von Strangle. In fact, it is implied The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker if Timmy hadn't revealed Denzel Crocker's fairies, Cosmo would have. He is mostly bitter about himself, and the world that mocks him. One of his goals is to achieve a New World Order, which he did for a short while anyway. His obsession for fairies is so intense that is used to power up the entire Fairy World, as seen in "Crocker Shocker". Although originally shown as a cruel, borderline insane megalomaniac, his personality has become more lonely and bitter rather than maniacial, and is shown to wants to capture a fairy to prove he isn't a nutjob. On the occasion after Abra-castastrphe! when he captured Timmy's fairies (episode "Cheese and crockers), he used the magic to first get great hair, then win the heart of his high school crush (imediatly followed by breaking her heart with the same words she broke his with), and then try and destroy Timmy. As such, he is more out to prove himself right, and fix his shattered life, than take over the universe, becoming a slightly more sympathetic charecter, although still a major villian. Ultima role Crocker is one of The Orgs assault team when on mission even he still spasm when ever he talk to third person, also still grudging about Timmy and his Fairies and will somehow catch them before the Orgs do. Crocker also commence the attack to fairy world while the Org's takeover begins along also with Vicky to aid the riot. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Organization Tech Division Category:Characters